The Wedding
by Trixie Starlight
Summary: Nogura and his wife are about to give their daughter away in marriage to a man not of their choosing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_It's a nice day for a white wedding…__(_1)

In the vestibule stood the man and young woman patiently waiting, before them the double doors that would soon open at the hands of the sentry guards. They stood silently together arms linked, her hand curled upward around his bicep. The fresh bouquet she carried trembling slightly. Her head was bowed, so she did not see the small smile that touched his lips as he gazed down at her. Each of them assumed the other to be lost in thought about the momentous occasion before them. He was about to break his silence and reassure her when suddenly she spoke in Japanese for their privacy…..

"Nogura?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go."

"Yes, yes, in a moment, they have not yet started to play our cue."

"No, that's not what I mean…. I have to go."

"When the music….." He stopped in mid sentence and looked down her.

"Now?" He asked incredulously.

"Hai!"

She lifted her head and her pleading emerald colored eyes met his dark piercing stare. Continuing in Japanese he spoke to her reassuringly.

"Leelee, it is just nerves. I am sure more than one bride has felt this way before the onset of her wedding. You will be fine until after the ceremony and if the need is still there afterwards you can quietly excuse yourself. Besides, the bridesmaids and groomsmen have already walked and we are to go at any moment now."

"Yes, yes, I know they've gone and I thought it was just nerves too, until I started thinking about the last time I went. It's been at least a few hours, right before Katie started putting me in this getup, and since then I have had a few glasses of champagne and what feels like a gallon of water! It's not just nerves, I really have to go and _I will be going_ at any moment if I don't go now!"

Just to emphasize her point she gave a little wiggle, just as a small child would.

Nogura, no stranger to that wiggle, let out a low voiced string of Japanese expletives. No, he told himself, it was simply pre-wedding jitters. He would not give in, she promised on this day of all days she would be prepared and ready and he was going to hold her to it. Giving her a look that would have fried the braid off of any worthy Starfleet officer within five hundred feet, he quietly reprimanded her in his native tongue.

"Do you not realize that there are over two hundred and fifty guests behind those doors awaiting us? And not just ordinary people, sitting among our family and friends are dignitaries from all over the federation, who have arrived _on time_ and each expecting this ceremony to begin at the appointed time. Not to mention that your mother and others have gone through extensive planning and preparations for this event to proceed as planned. You will hold it and we will follow the schedule!"

Leelee knew many men in Starfleet or otherwise who would have quickly scurried under a rock after receiving such a look from Nogura, but she was no stranger to that look and the formidable man who wielded it at those who displeased him. Years of practice had taught her how to sidestep _that_ look and the sharp words that usually came with it. When others would have run at the sheer thought of displeasing Nogura, Leelee had stood her ground and fought back. Employing well thought out strategic planning, or as a last resort feminine wiles, Leelee had proven herself to be as stalwart as any opponent Nogura had faced in the past. Instinctively, she felt he was proud of this trait in her, though he would never admit it to anyone, but his wife. What she did not know was that he hoped her future husband would come to appreciate this trait in her as well.

Now with quiet urgency she repeated.

"I have to go."

"You should have said something sooner. You are an adult not a child. One of them knows the difference when nature is calling!"

_Oh! That was low,_ she thought.

"I didn't feel it sooner! It's Katie's fault, she wouldn't let me so much as move an inch on my own once she got her hands on me today. She has twisted, pulled, tightened and tweaked me from my head down to my toes all day long, and not once asked me about my personal needs! And with all that tightening and tweaking I have gone numb, how could I've known I needed to go? Katie didn't even ask me if I wanted lunch! And now come to think of it I am hungry too! Nogura, this whole shebang has caused her some kind of mother's madness. I'm convinced one of the wheels has fallen off her wagon! Please, I will only be a minute and we are wasting time with this argument!"

"You will not speak about Katie in such a disrespectful tone. She is your mother, and she loves you beyond anything and anyone in this galaxy. Seeing to your well being and happiness has always been foremost in her thoughts and actions."

"Yes, I know and I did not mean to be disrespectful. I am sorry, really, but she's not going to like it either, when I pee during the middle of the ceremony and a nice yellow stream trickles down the altar. Now think about what _she'll_ have to say to _you_ after that little scene plays out. Especially once she finds out I told you beforehand!"

She knew she was playing underhanded and should have taken pity on him, but at this point she was more than desperate to go.

Nogura looked at Leelee and weighed the options of battling with her or the battle that would be sure to come afterwards with her mother over any incident that would ruin this day. Before he could choose the first strains of the wedding march began to play and seep through the closed doors before them. Leelee looked to Nogura in panic. The sentries with their hands on the doors eyed both of them nervously unsure whether to open the doors or not. Nogura, shook his head at the sentries and gave his daughter a little push toward the facilities. She didn't move. Exasperated, he asked;

"What now Leelee?"

"Well, I am going to need some help, there's so much stuff underneath, I am not quite sure how to reach the goal."

"I'll get Katie."

"No! Oh no, she'll take one piece off at a time and it will take forever! Maybe there's a lady somewhere in the vestibule able to help me?"

As the wedding march continued to seep through the doors, Nogura shook his head in frustration.

"Go, I will find someone and hurry!"

"Hai!"

Once he saw Leelee move toward the small room where she had waited earlier he moved to the double doors motioning the sentries to let him enter. Inside the chapel he thought again what a misnomer that name implied. The Starfleet chapel was more of a cathedral than any chapel he had ever entered. With its high arched ceilings, stained glass windows and massive size, it rivaled any of the ancient cathedrals still standing. Quickly, he steeled his gaze toward those he was in need of at the moment. He caught the eye of the sinfonietta leader and made the silent move of a hand across his throat. The leader caught it and quickly changed the tune to different melody. He next sought out his son, Michael and motioned him to come to him. He intentionally kept his gaze away from the altar and the eyes of the many guests. Next he looked at Katie his wife and signaled to her all was well. Then just as quickly as he entered he stepped back outside the doors with his son Michael.

Aware that something was wrong and knowing that the sentries were near by Michael spoke in Japanese. Like his father, he was well aware of what the interstellar press would pay for just a hint of gossip about this wedding.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine. We are just experiencing a minor delay. I need you to go back inside and reassure Katie, the guests and most importantly the groom that everything is fine. It's just a small delay."

Despite his father's calm demeanor and soft voice Michael could sense his father's tension and instinctively knew where it came from. With a small smile beginning to form on his lips he asked…

"Where's Leelee?"

"She was in need of the facilities."

"What!"

"Now?" Michael began to laugh softly.

"Holy shit! Only Leelee would have to go now!"

No longer able to hold his own emotions at the absurdity of the situation, Nogura rubbed his hands over his face and shook his head to cover his own smile. Quickly he recovered.

"Michael, stop! Now please go back in and tell the sinfonietta leader to look for one of the sentries to cue him again when we're ready. And Michael, no matter what happens you're not to let Katie get out of her seat and come back here. Leelee is nervous that Katie will make matters worse, and now I fear I must agree with her."

"But, dad, what am I supposed to tell her and everyone else?"

"Only that we are experiencing a slight delay and everything is fine."

"That's not going to be enough to hold Katie back."

"Very well, tell Katie and _only Katie_, that I've received an urgent communiqué from Starfleet."

"Ok, but Dad, most of the people that would send such a message are inside!"

"Michael, I have no time to argue the validity of this. Just do as I ask and make Katie believe it. I must find someone to assist Leelee now."

Seeing the tension return to his father's face, Michael did not argue and moved back towards the doors. Just as he reached them, he turned back to his father with a mischievous grin on his face and said;

"You owe me twenty five credits."

Then he slipped back through the doors.

Nogura, shook his head after him, remembering their bet on whether Leelee would make it to the chapel on time. He laughed at the thought of the debate they would have over whether it was technically the chapel or the ceremony she had to have made it on time to. He would win naturally, because he _had_ gotten her to the chapel on time, now he just had to get her to the ceremony!

He turned his attention to the sentries and quickly ordered them not to let any guest wander out into the vestibule. Then he began to search the area for any female who could help his daughter. When his search proved fruitless he made his way towards the waiting room where Leelee had gone.

Leelee, having carefully made her way through a tangle of undergarments and being ever so careful of her beautiful dress and train had somehow managed to blissfully relieve herself. With those same undergarments half up and half wrapped around her legs she had half walked, half shuffled, back into the dressing area. Now her dilemma was how to put herself back together again to Katie's satisfaction. With the voluminous dress hindering her every move she felt helpless without aide. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Oh, thank god, she thought.

"Come in! Hurry please!"

"Leelee?"

"Nogura? I thought you were sending help?"

Nogura entered the room to find Leelee clearly distressed.

"There are no ladies outside the chapel to be found. Were you able to attend to the matter alone?"

"Yes, yes, I managed to go, but like Humpty Dumpty, I can't get myself back together again! I had to loosen the crinoline and the slips and now they're down around my legs. You'll have to find a female to assist me."

"I have just informed you, daughter, there are none to be found."

"We'll I can't go out there half dressed, I need the slips to give the dress the volume Katie intended for it or it won't look right. Oh! Katie will never forgive the two of us, I can hear her now; "Jesus, Joseph and Mary, what have ya done to the beautiful dress I made ya?" For the rest of our lives will have to listen to how we ruined this day. You have to find someone to help me!"

Nogura, patiently listened to Leelee's lamentation and recognized it for what it was, the nervous exaggerations of a nervous bride. Yes, Katie would be disappointed if the dress was not perfect, but to berate them for it the "the rest of their lives?" No, his wife was not that type of a woman, nor was he the type of man to have his wife disappointed on this or any other given day. Enough! He thought.

"I will assist you."

Her eyes wide with astonishment, and blushing unashamedly, Leelee looked at him as if he were some ancient samurai emerging from the wall prepared for a battle.

"Nogura, it's a lady thing!"

"Daughter, I am assuming you have the minimum of undergarments in tack and on your person. Therefore, it is no different than seeing you run around the house in one of those tiny swimsuits I do not approve of or a pair of your short shorts and a cami."

"This is different, I'll be half naked!"

"I believe one of my most strident arguments over your swimsuits was the fact that you were half naked in them. Of course your rebuttal being, all the right parts were covered and nothing out of the ordinary was showing. Therefore, that would apply to this situation as well. And have you forgotten I have seen you naked too? Or do you not recall how many times as a child I have given you a bath or changed your clothing after you have been sick and feverish?"

"I was a little girl! Things have….….. Blushing furiously, Leelee sought the words. "Well, things have changed since then!"

"Nevertheless, I would do the same today if you were ill; you are still my child. Someday when you have a child of your own, you will understand. Now our guests and your groom are waiting, turn around and let me assist you now Leelee!"

From the quiet authority and emphasis of his voice Leelee knew she would not out maneuver him and besides she was out of options. Reluctantly she turned her back to him.

"Katie made the dress form fitting from the shoulders down to the waist, we have to take it off in order to get the crinoline, slips and the rest of the doodad's to sit right."

"Very well."

With military precision, Nogura removed her train and undid the small row of buttons at the back of her dress. Than ever so gently he lifted it over her head and laid it out on a nearby chaise lounge. When he turned around Leelee was putting the first slip into place and he hooked it for her. Quickly, they worked together and added the crinoline and other slip. Then he was able to slip the dress once more over her head with the same precision he'd shown before. The bustle at the top of train gave him some minor trouble when he tried to reattach it, but he eventually managed it. Nogura then redid the buttons and moved to reset her veil. As he stood in front of her adjusting it, she felt her eyes begin to well up with thoughts of all this man had done for her. Nogura caught the gleam of tears in her eyes and more harshly then he intended said.

"No! You will not do this now daughter."

Startled and a little hurt at first, Leelee was about to say something, when the gleam of a tear in his own eyes caught her. Her veil in place, they silently moved toward the door and vestibule. As they moved along the corridor each was lost in their own thoughts of their lives together. Leelee broke the silence when they reached the double doors to the chapel once more.

"You'll need to adjust the train, so it lays flat and untangled as we move down the aisle and lower the front portion of the veil again."

Without speaking Nogura quickly set about his tasks. A light murmur from the guests inside could be heard through the doors and Nogura thought they had made it back before they had become too restless. Gently he started to lower the light veil that would cover her face. Suddenly Leelee reached out and touched his arm and a small giggle escaped her lips. His eyes questioned hers.

"Nogura, I am probably the only bride in history who has been dressed both by her mother and father on her wedding day!"

"Hai!" With that his own lips slightly curled up ward and a twinkle lit his eyes. He finished lowering her veil. Then he once more took her arm, noticing that the bouquet she held shook a bit more than the first time they had stood before these doors.

"You are ready daughter?"

"Hai"

In standard he instructed one of the sentries to instruct the sinfonietta leader to begin the wedding march momentarily. After what seemed like an eternity to them both the strains of the music began and with a nod of his head Nogura instructed the sentries to open the doors for their journey ahead.

(1.) White Wedding, written and performed by Billy Idol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leelee! Katie knew it was Leelee and not some _urgent_ communiqué from Starfleet that was causing the delay. Michael could barely look her in the eyes when he had come and told her about it. Then he had quickly moved away from her so she was unable to question him further. She wondered if her son and husband thought her mad to believe such an idiotic story! Who at Starfleet would send Nogura such a communiqué on this of all days? It was no secret that today was _the _day his daughter was getting married. And more than half of those in power to send such an urgent message had practically danced with the devil himself to get an invitation to today's events. As if to prove this to herself she looked down the aisle front her front pew vantage and saw a sea of Starfleet uniforms. Yes, she was positive it was Leelee causing the delay.

Oh lord, she thought; "_what if she's changed her mind and doesn't want to marry him after all!" _ Where once she would have welcomed this news, now all she felt was overwhelming sense of doom at the thought of Leelee becoming a runaway bride; leaving the groom at the altar to face everyone. Not that she would have her daughter marry for the sake of _saving face_, but she did not like to see others humiliated, including her future son-in-law. Of course _he _would never admit to such a humiliation, but just the same, Katie would have felt it for him. That alone spoke volumes about the acceptance she had learned regarding her daughter's impending nuptials and her intended husband.

If Leelee was having second thoughts about her love for this man and the life she would lead after this day it would be far better for all concerned that she changed her mind now. Humiliation and acceptance put aside, Katie and Nogura would stand beside her no matter what. There would be injured parties and perhaps some hard feelings, but life would go on. Katie knew Nogura would be in agreement with her over this. Their life together was not going to be a picnic as it was. Yet, together they had decided to accept what the fates would bring them. Katie and Nogura had questioned them both repeatedly over this. Now, Katie couldn't help feeling dismayed that Leelee would have a change of heart now. "_Well, she'd certainly picked a fine time. Right here in front of God and everybody!" Ah_ _Katie! Where's ya mind goin' woman, you know Leelee, hasn't changed her mind. She love's him like there's no tomorrow!_

For a few moments, Katie let herself think of the horrible days leading up to this wedding. Those days had been filled with painful words, exchanged in anger and hurt between Leelee, Nogura, and herself. She had been unable to sleep and had barely eaten. At times thinking she would go mad and run out into the night like a screaming banshee. She had begged and pleaded with Nogura to somehow stop this marriage, but Nogura had been as powerless as she to stop it. It had been Nogura who accepted the inevitable first. Her own catharsis came the day, when for the first time in Leelee's young life, Katie struck her in rage. With a blow so hard that blood had immediately formed at the corner of Leelee's mouth. Both of them had been so shocked neither could speak for a moment. Leelee, her face etched with shock, pain and the redness of a bruise that would soon form, recovered first.

"Whether you or Nogura approve or not; I will marry him Katie, and if you choose not to accept him, than I will choose to be unacceptable to you also."

With that she had fled from the house and left in her little flyer. Katie found her own voice too late, for Leelee had gone before she heard Katie calling her back from the porch steps.

Horrified at what she had done and at the words Leelee had spoken before she left, Katie frantically tried to reach Nogura at Starfleet headquarters. But, Nogura had been unavailable. He had gone into a meeting and could not be disturbed. Looking clearly distraught thru the com unit, Katie had asked the officer who answered to get Nogura, but the young man had refused citing his own orders from Nogura himself, that he not be disturbed. It was an action the young man would later come to regret. Unbeknown to Katie, Nogura had been almost unbearable at Starfleet headquarter these past few weeks, there had been no pleasing him and this young officer was not about to disobey orders and have him on his back too. Besides, he thought; _she had probably broken a nail or missed a sale somewhere and wanted to boohoo to him about it._ New to his post and quite young, he had no idea _who _Katie was besides being Nogura's wife. Had Nogura's regular assistant been there she would have done as Katie asked her to do; however she had gone with Nogura into the meeting. Piqued, Katie had broken the connection abruptly.

Katie tried to contact Leelee on her communicator but she did not answer. Then she made as many calls as she could, to where she thought Leelee might have gone. Nothing, no one had seen her or heard from her. Katie suspected she knew where she had gone, but she refused to confirm it by contacting him. She hoped that Leelee would come home or call her on her own, but hours passed and Leelee did neither. Finally, roaming into Leelee's bedroom, Katie, who had been crying through out this whole time, lay down on Leelee's bed in a fetal position and cried all the more. Nogura had been back in his office reviewing reports for over two hours, when the young officer who had taken Katie's message had come in and interrupted him. Somewhat nonchalantly he informed Nogura that Katie had called.

"Sir, I almost forgot, your wife called you," the young officer handed him the message padd.

As Nogura took the padd, he noted the time the call had come in and the current time. He gave the young man a look that made him wish he had never reported to duty that day, and dismissed him. Instinctively Nogura knew something was wrong between Katie and Leelee. The situation at home had been boiling to a head, and he had felt uneasy this morning when he had left the two of them alone. He attempted to reach Katie both at home and at the O'Hanlon Lines; after several attempts he began calling her and Leelee simultaneously and reached neither. Frustrated he went into the outer office and began _grilling_ the young officer about Katie's call. When he had wrung all the information he could out of him, he asked him his name, since it escaped his memory at the moment.

"Mohr, Peter. As in the word _more _Sir!"

"Fitting" Nogura replied. Than he turned to his regular assistant Lt. Quinlan and indicated towards Mohr, who had turned his attention elsewhere.

"See to it that this is taken care of immediately. I am leaving for the day; should you need me contact me call my communicator or my com unit at home. Should my wife or daughter call, instruct them to do so as well."

"Yes sir."

With that he quickly left his office and headed for the turbo lift.

"What the hell did he mean by _fitting_ after I told him my name?" Mohr asked Lt Quinlan.

"As in you're no _more_. Better pack your bags, your being reassigned." Lt. Quinlan replied.

When Nogura arrive at his home he found it strange that no lights were shinning through the windows as it was now dusk. Quickly he landed his air car and moved up the pathway to the house. As he entered the back door he ordered the lights up and called out to Katie, but there was no response. Then he moved to the com unit in the kitchen and noted that in someone's haste, they had left the unit on send, therefore, blocking any immediate incoming calls and sending them directly to message. Even so, the message chime would have alerted someone. He corrected the error and then hit the message button, the sound of his own voice greeted him, and he deleted the messages he had left earlier. Calling out Katie's name he moved toward their bedroom, just as he reached it, Katie appeared in the doorway of Leelee's room. As she spoke her Irish brogue was more pronounced than usual, an indicator of her distress.

"Oh, Nogura!" Where have ya been? I tried callin' ya, but some officer named Mohr, wouldn't get ya for me!"

Nogura looked at Katie and knew that what had happened between her and Leelee had been bad. Katie's eyes and face were red and swollen from crying and her hair was wild about her face. She was visibly trembling before him. Shaken by his wife's appearance, Nogura quickly moved toward her and took her in his arms, where upon Katie burst out crying once more. Holding her tightly Nogura navigated them toward their own bedroom, where he sat her down on the bed. Then he went to his office and poured a small glass of Saurian brandy. Returning to the bedroom, he watched as Katie drank it down. Once more he attempted to calm her and stop her from crying. It took over 20 minutes, before she calmed enough to tell him what has transpired between her and Leelee. When she was through he said nothing for a few minutes and simply held her as she cried, then finally in a soft, soothing voice he spoke.

"Sometimes in victory, the victor becomes the loser too. The victory itself becomes overshadowed by what one has lost in order to win. I fear that is also true in this matter. _If_ you somehow succeed in stopping this marriage, you will win, but lose Leelee just the same. The wounds that she and you will have inflicted on one another will be too deep to ever heal properly. We will not win this battle, Katie. If Leelee has spoken to you in such a way, then she is determined to have this wedding. You and I shall either accept this or we will lose Leelee, but even worse Katie you will lose the one person you love more than anyone else in this life."

Tearfully, Katie began to protest.

"Katie, I mean no recrimination in that statement, I know you love me and our sons. But, with you and Leelee it is a different type of love….more palpable if you will. Your love and devotion to her is at times as fierce as a Vulcan shelat protecting its charge and Leelee's love for you is just as fierce. But now you and Leelee face a test of that love. Just as you did to me years ago _over Leelee_, now she is throwing down the gauntlet _to you_, over someone she wants and loves.Consider for a moment if I had not conceded to you then, what would I have lost. Your love, respect and a marriage, all over before it had a chance to begin? Michael's, chance at having a real mother's love or the loss of the family we have now? No, I would have been the victor, but what would I have won? Nothing….. for eventually you would have turned bitter and it would have ruined what we have. Is this what you want for you and Leelee now Katie?"

Katie sobbed and clutched at him harder, but said nothing.

"Since the first day you set eyes on Leelee, she stole your heart, and has kept it captive ever since. Just as she has mine, Katie." Katie did not see the worry in his own eyes as he said this. After a few moments she pulled her head back from his chest and looked in his eyes.

"Knowin' that Nogura, how can ya be so willin' to just give her over to that _bastard _now!"

"Katie, I want this no more than you, but I will accept it in order to keep Leelee in our lives. And we are not just handing her over to him, we have put up a good argument, but now it is time to accept it or lose her."

Those words: accept or lose, terrified Katie. She knew Nogura was telling her the truth; Leelee would be gone from them if she did not try to accept this.

"No, I won't lose her she's my…. _our_ girl! If I lost her now I would surely go mad. But, I won't be pretendin' to either ya or them that I understand this or why he had to choose her! What I do know is that he has to make some concessions to; he can't hav' it all his way or the highway, if you will. I'll…. I'll try though, if it's goin' to make her happy and keep us near to her.

"Then you are willing to accept it, Katie?"

Slowly Katie shook her head yes, as more tears came to her eyes.

"Katie, you must be sure, once this is done there will be no going back."

"Oh, Nogura what choice do I hav'! Yer right, we will lose her over this. I tried to deny it until ya reminded me of our own troubles over her and what we almost lost then. The dye has been cast and I can't change the fact that she's in love with him. But, I want her home so I can tell her I love her and how sorry I am."

"Very well, you'll need to reach her tonight to tell her so."

"But, I don't know where she's gone! I've called everywhere for her!

"Katie, you and I have known all along where she is, there is no point in denying it. And as a Starfleet officer, his communication signal is at my ready. Now, this must be done tonight before things get worse."

With that Katie gave a hysterical little giggle and sadly asked him,

"How much worse can things get?"

"Katie, they are both of age, a private ritual and a few spoken words with the proper person would be all it would take."

"Oh God, Nogura, tell me ya don't think they'll run off and get married?"

"No, he is an honorable man, but Leelee is hurt and upset now. She may take it upon herself to push the issue. Do you now see why it is so important that you do this now? Promise me you will make this call tonight."

"Yes….I will, I promise ya."

Pulling her tightly to him once more Nogura kissed her on the forehead and then looked down at her. It hurt him to see the agony in her blue eyes, so red and swollen from hours of crying. But, no matter how she looked, she would always be beautiful to him. She reached her face to his and he gently kissed her, Katie wanted and needed more and the kiss became deep and lingering. Regretfully he broke away, but before he did he felt the promise of peace returning to his home this night.

"Katie, go and wash your face, I will meet you in my office in 10 minutes."

Reluctantly Katie moved into their private facilities and commanded up the lights. As, she turned and looked into the mirror a startled gasp escaped her lips. Looking at her self, it was as if she had aged 10 years, in the space of a day. Her face was puffy and haggard looking, her eyes had gone blood red and her nose was just as bad. The red curly hair on her head, normally neatly groomed, now framed her face in a big, fuzzy mess. _"Jesus, Joseph and Mary, I can't call him lookin' like this! He really will believe I am some half crazed woman who beat up on poor Leelee. Oh, why did I promise Nogura I would do this tonight? I can't, I just can't, Nogura will have to call. No, no! Get a hold of yerself Katie girl, ya have to make the call, if Nogura calls, Leelee will think he's just trying to coax her home. That's why Nogura is pushing for ya to make the call, if Leelee hears it's ya, she'll know the truth of it. Besides, what if she talks him into getting married tonight, if she hasn't already? Nogura is right; this has to be done now! _With that Katie quickly set about washing her face and applying some makeup. Then she brushed and tied back her hair. When she had finished she took another long look at herself in the glass and she didn't like what she saw. Again her thoughts turned dark. _"Just look at yerself going through the hoops trying to impress him for Leelee, who's been rightfully yers all these years! He's the one who should be trying to impress Nogura and me, and not one peep we've heard from him! Well ya black hearted son of the devil, ya going to get my fairy over my protests, but ya going to know the depths of the pain ya caused me and my family too! _Running the water once more_, _she washed off the make up she'd applied and for good measure let her hair loose again. Before she could change her mind, she left the facilities and made her way to Nogura's office at the other end of the house.

As she entered he was seated at his desk looking at his com unit. He rose when he saw her and moved toward her. Katie studied him a moment and noted the tension lines around his mouth. _"Ah ya don't fool me; ya don't like this or want this any better than me. We're doing it because she's forced our hand."_ Nogura hugged her to him now as tightly as he could, and Katie hugged him back.

"You're ready Katie?"

Katie who normally was not a drinker, suddenly felt as if she needed another brandy.

"Nogura, can I hav' another brandy, before I do?"

"No Katie, after the call."

Her ire aroused by his refusal, Katie forcefully pushed her way out of his embrace and shouted at him.

"What the hell do ya think I'm going to do? Throw it at him through the com unit?"

Nogura's own temper aroused, by the force of her pushing him, was about to respond in kind when he caught himself. He and Katie both had tempers, but years in Starfleet had taught him how to master and control his. Katie however, had not mastered hers, nor did she seem to wish to do so. Nogura knew it was part of her make up as a person, and like many, in times of stress or emotionalism she was apt to let fly words and actions that would later cause her great remorse. But, never before had she struck any of their children in anger. She often voiced the threat of a paddling, but usually was unable to bring herself to do so. He realized that she had been pushed way beyond her limit today and that was why she had struck Leelee. Torn between the remorse she felt for that action and the thought of making this call; now brought the stress she was feeling once again to the forefront. Tempering his own voice now, he quietly responded to her.

"Katie, I am not denying you a brandy, but asking you to wait until after the call. _I believe we both will need it then."_

Silent tears running down her face once more Katie could only nod. Nogura reached out to her and guided her over to his chair. Once she settled herself she wiped the tears away once more.

"I have already entered his signal code, when you are ready push the send button. I will be here with you and for you Katie."

Panicky she asked him; "Where?"

Nogura indicated the chair off to the side and out of view of the com unit, but close enough. Katie nodded.

_Well yer in the frying pan now, Katie girl…. Best do it quickly!_ With that she pushed the send button before she changed her mind. Waiting for the call to connect she thought to her self; _like lambs to the slaughter._

He appeared so suddenly before her, she startled and gave a small jump back in her seat. Then he announced his greeting and asked who was calling. _Oh ya smug, sanctimonious, son of a bitch, ya know damn well who's calling ya from the Starfleet insignia! Argh, I can't do it….end the call Katie, before it's too late! No, No! Ya hav' to think of Leelee, Nogura and the boys!_ With that and in a voice, she didn't recognize as hers, she plowed right in.

"I'm ….I'm sorry for disturbin' ya, but ya see I am callin about my girl… Leelee. I know she's there with ya, so please don't try and deny it. We, um…." Silent tears ran down Katie's face. "We had some words today, some ugly things were said and in my anger I did the unforgivable. I would like to tell her how sorry I am… in person, I am askin ya to please send her home so we can put this matter to rest."

A long silence, in which he did not respond, followed. She hadn't expected him to be receptive to her calling, but neither had she expected his silence. Nervously, she looked over to Nogura, who gave her a nod of encouragement. Feeling more than a little bit unsettled, she tried to hold her self together and tried again.

"Nogura and I have talked, and we have agreed to try and accept this marriage between ya two. Speakin' for myself, it has not been easy, but I will try. _And_ I'll keep trying for as long as necessary, if means keepin' Leelee in our lives. My husband and I know that marriage is at times difficult and ya two will hav' enough on yer plates without us addin' to the mix. We want to help the both of ya through those times as a family. I am askin' ya to please send her home, so I can tell her these things myself now."

Katie couldn't see his eyes, he had bent his head down and again there was no response. She knew Leelee was in the room, as a faint shadow crossed behind him and he gave himself away with the slight movement of his head. Nogura made a waving motion with hands for her to continue. But, Katie had become infuriated by his lack or response.

"Answer me ya damn bastard!"

"Katie!" Nogura hissed at her. But Katie did care; openly sobbing she addressed the screen once more.

"I am not going to pussyfoot around with ya for my own daughter! _She was mine first_, until, like a thief in the night, ya stole her from me! But, I'm willin to share her with you now because she loves ya! Why, I don't know! And I'll even accept the home you'll make for her out there in space. All I am askin' is that ya don't break her heart out there as ya try to find yer own heart. Where ever it may be! For the love of god man, _I am_ her mother and I love her with every part of my being. I know ya hav' a mother who loves ya the same way….. Think of the pain she would feel in this situation. Just try to imagine my pain now!"

Wiping the tears from her face Katie continued.

"I've always had the highest respect for ya, and I know that ya can be kind and gentle in yer own ways. I've also known ya to be fair and just and I am tryin' to remember those things now. I'm askin you once more to send her home to me, so I can tell her how sorry I am. I promise ya, I won't be tryin' to talk her out of marryin ya… I've done that and come to this grief. May the saints help me; I want her home so badly. Tell me yer sending her home!"

"Yes, I shall send her shortly." Then his hand suddenly moved to break the connection. Katie caught him before it was too late.

"Wait!" She tried to gather her wits about her and looked at Nogura. He made the gesture of eating to her. Hurriedly wiping her eyes again, she spoke once more.

"Um…. We, that is my husband and I, would like to hav' ya come to dinner. Just the four of us, so we can talk about yer future plans. It would give us all an opportunity to get to know one another better. And, we'd like the opportunity to welcome ya to our family, so to speak. Is tomorrow around 6:00 p.m. to soon for ya? We could do it another day if ya like or maybe….

"Tomorrow is fine"

"Good, then in the mean time, ya'll be sendin' her home to me?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Tell her for me then, that I'll be leavin' the light on for her."

He nodded once more.

Quickly Katie broke the connection before he changed his mind or she hers. Silently she got up from the desk and went into Nogura's arms.

"How long Nogura?"

He did not pretend to misunderstand what she was asking.

"Normally about thirty minutes, but give them a few moments to talk , Katie."

"Yes. Can I have the brandy now?"

"_I believe we both need the brandy now Katie."_

Later, after they had drunk their brandies, they sat at the kitchen table together waiting for Leelee. Katie kept jumping up and down to make sure the back porch light was on. After the third time, she anxiously asked Nogura:

"Nogura, ya think he's sendin' her don't ya? You don't think he'd change his mind?

For a moment Nogura looked at Katie as if she was a woman he had never known. Katie had always been so confident and self-assured, not at all troubled by self-doubt. Nor was she a woman given to tears easily. She had fought her battles with him and others and seldom had she ever blinked. But tonight he had seen her broken by the child she loved so dearly, and it tormented him. In the future he vowed that this would never happen again. Later he would have his own words with Leelee and her future husband, tonight though, belonged to Katie and Leelee.

"Katie, if he said he would send her, he will. Give her a few more minutes."

"Maybe I'd better put the kettle to boil and some coffee to perk."

"Katie, use the processor….."

"We've been over this a hundred times it never tastes the same to me. Ya know that after all these years!"

Nogura knew she was right; they had been over this a hundred times. We'll maybe it will keep her occupied until Leelee arrives he thought.

After Katie completed her task, she sat down at the table again with him to wait. It was Katie who first saw the lights of Leelee's flyer through the windows. She jumped up and ran to the back door, calling out to him as she did.

"Nogura, she's here!"

As Nogura made his way over to her, Katie grabbed the shawl off the hook she kept near the door and wrapped it around her shoulders. It had been her mother's. Turning to Nogura, she gave him a quick kiss; together they opened the door and watched as Leelee walked up the pathway. Her head was down, her gait slow and hesitant, slowly she lifted her head and saw both of them framed in the doorway and stopped. Even at this distance, Nogura saw that her eyes were wary and her stance challenging. Katie must have seen it too and she whispered to him:

"Oh, Nogura, She's afraid of us!"

"No Katie, she's not afraid of us. Whether she realizes it or not, she asking us to meet her half way."

With that Nogura gave Katie a little pat on her backside and to told her: "Go!"

That was enough for Katie; she flew across their porch and down the wide steps leading to the pathway. Nogura watched as Leelee saw her approach; Leelee began moving again, hastening. When Katie reached her, she opened her arms wide and Leelee entered them. Katie wrapped her arms and shawl around them both. For a few minutes they stood together in the middle of the pathway hugging and kissing. Words were being spoken that Nogura could not make out, but he had a fair idea of what was being said.

After a few moments longer they made they're way back to the back door were Nogura still stood framed in the doorway. Leelee stepped from Katie's arms and moved toward Nogura. Silently he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Then he moved his hands to her shoulders gripping her tightly. In Japanese he told her:

"Welcome home daughter. In the future, no matter where you establish your new life or home, remember this home is always here for you. As are Katie, the boys, and I. Now tonight belongs to Katie and you. We will have our chance to speak later. Hai?"

"Hai." Leelee kissed his cheek.

Katie, who never mastered Japanese, knew from Leelee's kiss that Nogura had brought her some comfort with his words. Together the three of them moved into the kitchen. Leelee moved toward the com unit telling them both that she had to send a message that she had arrived safely. They nodded in agreement and moved toward the kitchen table to give her some privacy. After sending her message Leelee, turned to find Katie seated at the table with a cup of tea before her. Nogura was standing in the doorframe leading to the other rooms of the house. She moved toward the table and took a seat next to Katie. Nogura spoke first.

"I am in need of a good nights sleep; I shall leave you two to mend this breach in our family."

"But Nogura…..?"

"No Katie, tonight belongs to you and Leelee. Goodnight, my ladies."

With that he turned and made his way to his and Katie's bedroom once more. After his usual nightly preparations, he lay down and noticed that he had shut the bedroom door. That was not unusual as he and Katie routinely shut their door at night after retiring. Yet tonight, he told himself it would be best if it were left open… Just in case. Getting up and opening it once more he heard the voice of his wife and daughter and for the first time in weeks there was no shouting or yelling between them. In the morning when he woke, he was not surprised when Katie was not beside him; putting on his robe and slippers he padded down to Leelee's room. There, through the open doorway, he saw his wife and daughter curled up together, asleep in Leelee's big bed. Sharing not only the blankets tightly wrapped around them but a look of peace, contentment, and love between a mother and daughter.

_Argh! Leave off Katie! Those dark days are over, and ya've made yer peace. Today's a happy day, yer little fairy is getting married! _Katiehad not realized how long she had let her thoughts wander until she glanced over at her two little miracles: Liam and Henry. As four year olds were apt to do, they had begun to wiggle and squirm in their seats, but their grandfather was doing his best with them. Feeling like them herself, she looked down the aisle and noticed the guests becoming fidgety too. To worried to remain seated any longer, she was about to march down the aisle herself to find Nogura and Leelee, when suddenly a sentry entered through one of the double doors and gave a signal to the orchestra leader. Quickly she grabbed Liam and Henry's hands and pulled them close to her as she step partly into the aisle for a better view.

"Yer sister and ya father are coming now boys."

Then the music began and the double doors opened wide. As Nogura and Leelee crossed the threshold a small gasp escaped Katie's lips, for the two of them were exactly as she had envisioned them to be. There before her was Nogura, her own prince and Leelee, her daughter, _her_ _fairy._ But today Leelee was different; today she was a _fairy princess_. Katie prayed that the groom would think of her as such too.

Watching them approach, she took stock of her husband and daughter. At 6' ft. Nogura was tall for a man of his heritage. His body was well proportioned to his height, not overly muscular, but possessing a well defined physic due to years of outdoor physical activity and his military training. Those same activities, had given him a healthy glow. Katie, herself phobic of the suns harmful rays, never stepped outside without some kind of protection and she had taught Leelee to do the same. But the sun and years had been kind to Nogura's face, as there were few lines or wrinkles to speak of. Not even around those dark penetrating eyes of his. His expression was usually stern, but with Katie, their children and a few close friends his features softened easily. Rounding out his face was his neatly trimmed moustache, which gave him an aura of absolute confidence in himself, beyond that Katie just thought it made him look damn handsome! Once when Leelee was a small child he had shaved it off and she had refused to kiss him for a week until he had promised to grow it back. Katie had always been grateful for that bit of defiance from her daughter. Now, as he and Leelee moved closer, she again noted how handsome he was indeed.

Leelee had been pretty even as a child, but as a young woman she had grown into a real beauty. So beautiful that at time's Katie had marveled how such a perfect little being could belong to her and Nogura. She was neither, short or tall at her height of 5'6"ft. Slender and well proportioned to her height, well to Katie at least. Leelee did not like her breasts, she wanted to be larger and that was an argument that would never be settled between her and Katie. Her light olive complexion was smooth and clear, with no blemishes to speak of. The features of her face: lips, nose, cheeks and chin looked as if they had been perfectly molded to her. Long, warm chestnut colored hair framed those features in abundance. But more than anything else, it was Leelee's large wide eyes that first attracted the attention of others. Emerald green, the color so luminous it startled others upon first meeting her. Framed with thick dark lashes, Leelee's eyes exposed what was written on her heart…. openly and willing expressed by her; unless pushed into frustration and anger. At those times, Leelee possessed an ability that had frustrated Nogura, and others to no end. She simply allowed her eyes and features to become blank, and once she chose to do so, nobody could break through until she allowed it once again. It was a trait in her that Katie hoped she would keep in her own defense against her future husband.

Her girl was beautiful and Katie challenged anyone to deny her this, especially on this day. Well perhaps those Klingon women would have such a nerve. But, they thought any women outside of their species ugly. Katie had heard it said, they thought everyone else so ugly, because they themselves were so unattractive. But, Katie had met a few_…. Very_ few, whom were _somewhat_ attractive. _Of course, how attractive could you be with your face looking like someone had tried to fold it up and make a piecrust out of it!_ No, Katie thought; _no matter what species yer were all brides where beautiful on their wedding day._ To affirm this, she looked to Leelee and saw that she glowed in her own happiness.

Katie felt a little tug on her hand and looked down into Nogura eyes on a much smaller face. Henry, her mischievous one, wanted her attention.

"Oh _hahaoya,_ Leelee looks so pretty!"

"Yes, darlin', yes she does. And yer father looks rather handsome too."

Behind her she heard her father-in-law confirmed this with a soft "_hai."_

Softly Katie laughed to herself thinking about how each of her and Nogura's children addressed her in a different form. To Michael she was mom or Katie, with Leelee it had always been Katie and now Nogura had taught their two little ones to address her as "_hahaoya",_ Mother in Japanese. All she had ever really wanted to be was a _mother_, but if her children choose to address her differently so be it. She was still their mother.

Now at ease with Nogura and Leelee securely in the chapel, Katie thought of all the planning that had taken place to get this wedding accomplished. Of course the groom had wished for a small private ceremony, but Leelee knew this wedding was one that Katie had always dreamed about for her. So she had been persisted with him and eventually won the argument. Grateful that Leelee was giving her this day; Katie had done her best to appease the groom with certain concessions. But not even she could have foreseen the size and scope this wedding would take on once word of it leaked out.

The potential guest list alone, had given them all nightmares. It seemed as if each day someone waylaid her or Nogura for an invitation to the wedding. Leelee and the poor beleaguered groom were also spared no mercy. And those who were doing the asking were not doing it in a polite, subtle way either. Finally, the number of potential guests had grown so large the four of them agreed they had to whittle it down to an acceptable number. They had vowed to stay up all night if necessary and nearly did in order to accomplish this feat. They began with family and close friends first. Next moving on to the crew of the Enterprise, not included in the close friend category. This was tricky, since both the bride and groom would be returning to the Enterprise after their nuptials, and each had many fellow crewmembers they knew slightly beyond a casual friendship. Not wanting to injure anyone's feelings, but nevertheless having too, only a choice few were in addition. Starfleet personnel from headquarters was another problem. This list consisted of many of Nogura's fellow officers whom he had served with and commanded for years. But, not only that, Leelee knew so many, from years of casually roaming the halls while patiently waiting for Nogura. There were some, who aware of her connection to him, had tried to use her for their own gain. But, Leelee was quick to realize what they were after and she would have no part of them once it became apparent. Those who were genuine in their friendship won her trust and friendship in return and they were the ones Leelee wished to invite. In some instances this resulted in a higher-ranking officer being left off the list but his or her subordinate being invited. Katie, had thought Nogura would be uncomfortable with this, but he had simply shrugged it off and reminded her, they themselves had not been invited to every Starfleet personnel's personal events. Finally at 1:30 a.m. they were ready to start with the crews from the O'Hanlon lines. Nogura rose to _put the kettle to boil,_ for another pot of tea, aware that this would be another argument of who to invite. But, Katie surprised him and the groom; explaining to Leelee, there was just too many to include.

"I know it pains ya and myself too; leavin them off the list, but there's no help for it. We have too many as it is. And in my minds eye it should only be those who were with us in the very beginin'. They paid their dues for the privilege darlin'. Besides wedding or no wedding, business still goes on and I've got most of those ships and crews already scheduled for runs around the same time. To ease hurt feelin's, I'll make sure every ship get's a direct vid feed on that day and a special meal served too. Of course there'll be some champagne to toast the two of you too!"

Happy to have lost the argument before it began, Leelee smiled and nodded yes. With that, the four of them were in agreement and the list finalize. Amazing the only list to go uncut during the whole process had been the groom's family's intended guest list. It had not been a long list compared to the rest of theirs, but it had been quite daunting to say the least. Now, as Katie looked around at the assembled guest's, she thought they all had done a good job in selecting them. And although it was not intentionally planned, the guests consisted of a mixture of races, species and those of various affluence and prestige from around the Federation. Yes, it was a good mixture.

As her eyes fell on Commodore Kersey's wife, she thought to herself; _well perhaps there was one or two we could have done without._ But, there had been no way around that one; Nogura had insisted the Commodore and his wife be invited. Katie hadn't minded the Commodore himself, for he really was a nice man, but his wife had been a thorn in Katie's side for years. Well at least Nogura hadn't insisted on their obnoxious daughter being invited too. Suddenly, Mrs. Kersey turned and looked at her and then just as quickly turned her attention back to Leelee and Nogura. But not before Katie saw the jealousy in her eyes. _"Eat yer heart out darlin', yer girl couldn't hold a candle to my Leelee, even on one of her better days. That being if she's ever had one! Oh! Katie stop it, Nogura would be upset if he could here yer braggin' like that!_ Letting her eyes roam once more, she caught sight of Ambassador Sarek's wife, Amanda. Now she was a lovely woman inside and out indeed, but why she had married _that man_ Katie would never understand. As if on cue, Katie suddenly felt the hair at the nape of her neck begin to rise and she knew without moving her eyes _he_ was watching her. Finally shifting her eyes from Amanda, Katie let her eyes meet those of Ambassador Sarek's. Although, no strangers to each other, it still took Katie a few moments to put her self at ease when she encountered him. _"We'll you're a handsome devil, I'll give ya that. But, no amount of liquor in this galaxy or the next would give me enough courage to crawl into bed with the likes of ya! Better to die a virgin than a sacrifice to ya!"_ Even though she knew he was not reading her thoughts, Katie was still grateful that Nogura and Leelee had taught her about shielding. She gave him a small smile of acknowledgement and he in turn lowered his eyes and dipped his head slightly, then both of them turn their eyes away from each other.

Katie had turned hers toward the altar, and whom should her eyes encounter first? Mr. Spock of course! Only his eyes did not meet hers, he was watching his father, which gave Katie a moment to note the difference in his soft warm brown eyes compared to his father's usual pervasive perusal. But, not for a moment did she doubt Spock's capability to produce the equivalent gaze, when it suited him. Past experiences with Spock had confirmed that. Just the same though, given a choice, she'd take the son over the father any day. It would be far better to wake up next to him then Sarek. "_Oh Lord! Katie, what in the world are ya thinkin' of woman! Yer not the one, going to be sleepin' with either one of them! What a thing to be thinkin' about on this of all days! Get it out of ya mind before ya poison this day and yerself with the shame of such thoughts." _Some what rattled, she avoided the groom, and ran her eyes over the wedding party, finding it as it should be. Averting her attention away from the groom once more, she double-checked the groomsmen in their Starfleet dress uniforms. She had wanted to outfit them in nice tuxes, but had been overruled by all concerned. The argument being it _was_ a Starfleet wedding. Only her son Michael was dressed differently, in a suit of matching color and designed as close as possible to the dress uniform without violating any laws concerning the wearing of a Starfleet uniform without authorization. Looking incredibly distinguished in her eyes, only Nogura had worn a tuxedo at her request.

Leelee's dress and undergarments were made of the finest fabrics imported from around the galaxy. Katie had designed and sewn each garment herself, just as she had the night gown Leelee would wear later. She had spent many late nights lovingly doing so. Once in frustration at missing her in bed, Nogura had asked her to get some help or to use the replicator for the undergarments. Katie herself tired and stressed had yelled at him: _"Do ya really think a replicator knows my girl better than me? For heavens sake it's my fairy's weddin' and I want her to know I put my heart into each and everyone of these stitches. Not only just for the dress Nogura! Now leave me be."_ Knowing he would not be able to persuade her otherwise, Nogura had left her alone after that night. For the next few weeks his bed was quite lonely without Katie next to him. She had allowed Zadia to help her with the train and veil, only because the fabric had come from her home world and Katie had no prior experience working with it. When Katie had dressed Leelee this afternoon, she had known then that every stitch and late night had been worth it. Looking again at the guest's faces, it was clearly evident they thought so too. Barely able to tear her eyes off of Leelee, but wanting to affirm it with the groom too, Katie glanced toward the altar. As her eyes met those of _Captain James T. Kirk_, only one thought came to her mind:

"_Bastard!"_

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Wedding

As if it were possible, Nogura felt Leelee clutch his arm even more tightly as they entered the chapel. He was somewhat puzzled by this show of nervousness from his daughter _now_. For, after all the passionate arguments that he and Katie had presented to her against this marriage, Leelee had steadfastly remained true to her choice of a mate. Privately, away from Katie, Nogura had spoken bluntly to Leelee about _worse case scenarios_ regarding her future husband. He had studied her intently during that conversation, and not once had she shown a flicker of nervousness over the seedier aspects of his words. In fact, she seemed to be more determined than ever to have her way. She refused to be dissuaded by him or anyone else. Knowing his daughter well, Nogura had been convinced of her determination to go thru with this marriage with or without his or Katie's approval. So, with a heavy heart, he had come to accept the inevitable long before Katie. And with his love for his wife and daughter foremost in his mind, he had done what was necessary to help Katie accept Leelee's future husband.

All too aware of his own reputation as a formidable man, with a wry laugh at himself, Nogura wondered what his past and future adversaries would think if they knew he had been bested by this young woman at his side so long ago.

Feeling Leelee's grip on his arm relax, he looked down at her and saw her gaze directed at the altar. The smile that lit her face and eyes was all the confirmation he needed that he had done what was best. Yet, even as he saw her happiness, deep down inside he knew he still hoped that she would change her mind. If only she would give him the barest of hints that this was not what she wanted after all. Without hesitation he would calmly walk her back thru the chapel doors and take her home. But, he knew this was not to be, for Leelee loved her future husband as his wife Katie would say: "as if there's no tomorrow." Now saddened by the thought of how quickly time had passed from when Leelee was a little girl _needing him_ to the transition of a young woman needing and wanting_ him, _he allowed himself to indulge in memories as they took this walk to her future.

_He had not wanted her._ He had told Katie so; he would never accept this child. They had argued for weeks and he was not about to give in. Wasn't it enough that he had finally trusted a female again and had fallen in love with Katie? But for her to ask him to accept another female into his life, especially a child was too much for him. Unexpectedly the perfect life he had planned for himself, Michael and Katie had been turned upside down by this strange little child. He had dared to give Katie an ultimatum, it was either him or her, and Katie had to choose. Confident and sure of himself, he had been blindsided when Katie had chosen the little girl. Unashamedly, he had used all his skills in persuasion, personal experiences and his own son to try and change Katie's mind, but she would not budge and refused to see him anymore. Michael had been miserable without Katie and for that matter he had been even more so. Finally faced with the realization that Katie would be gone from his and Michael's life, he begrudgingly decided to accept the child. The little girl could come. But! It would be up to Katie to see to her care and any disruption she would cause in their future life as a family would not be tolerated. There had not been a day of peace in his house for months. It had taken all his control to stop himself from picking up the child by the scruff of her neck and beaming her somewhere far, far away from his well ordered life. Ah, but Michael and Katie were under her spell. Michael had taken to the child as if she were his long lost sister, and Katie, well Katie was hopelessly enamored with this "little fairy."

When Nogura looked at her, he saw a small undernourished child with enormous green eyes. She was silent and wary of others. She was still a baby and had few words and those she did speak were whispered, to whom she addressed. She trembled at slightly raised voices and unexpected noises, her enormous eyes looking ever fearful. He swore at any moment the child would shake herself right out of her own skin. But to his credit he realized; young as she was, she was brave enough not to cry out or run in fear. But what bothered him most was the challenged in her eyes when he came upon her and Katie. Nogura made it a point to know his opponents well, but how does one begin to understand the mind of a child, who is challenging _you _for the woman you love. Nogura knew it sounded silly, even to him, but that is what he saw when he looked into the child's eyes. She dared to challenge him for Katie's love! Her eyes told him; accept me and love me too, or lose Katie to me alone. Finally he told himself he was being ridiculous that the child was doing no such thing, but just the same he kept his distance from her. He must have put too much distance between them, for looking back at it Katie had began maneuvering the two of them together. It was little things first; asking him to buckle the child into the air car, help her cut up her food on her plate or lift her down from her chair, things that any normal parent or guardian would do for a child. But, they were never together for any extended period of time and slowly they progressed in this manner until the day of the fair.

The fair had been advertised for weeks and it was all Michael could talk about. Nogura and Katie had promised him that they would all go. Michael had pulled Leelee aside and told her all about the events, rides and food available at the fair. His story telling had left the little girl with wide eyed wonderment and Michael cheerfully told her his tales over and over again. Michael had taken to playing "fair" with her in their backyard and the child squealed with delight when he swirled her around, mimicking some unknown ride.

The day of the fair, was a beautiful day and Nogura was looking forward to spending this time with his son and wife. They had decided to leave late in the afternoon, in order to stay at the fair late enough to see the evening "light show," a mixture of old fashioned fireworks and modern day laser lights in harmony. Katie had made sure the children had taken a nap, although she had had a time getting Michael to do so. Nogura had busied himself with chores around the house until it was time for them to leave. As he was preparing their air car for the journey, he noticed Katie and Michael in deep conversation on the back porch. It looked to him as if Katie was giving Michael some type or instruction and Michael was paying rapt attention and nodding his head at her. As he approached them, their conversation stilled and before he had a chance to inquire about it Leelee burst out the back door. Smiling down at her, Katie quickly declared;

"Well now, I think we're all ready for a fine day together."

On their journey to the fair, Katie's happy mood from earlier in the day seemed to vanish. She was operating the vehicle and suddenly was being overly critical of the other vehicles and drivers around them. Muttering and mumbling about how they had ever got a license to operate them. Nogura sitting in the passenger seat could find no reason for her complaints. As they neared the area for the fair, she complained about the traffic and lack of parking spaces. After finding a spot and parking, they moved to the storage area of the air car for Leelee's glider. To Nogura astonishment it was not there, he knew he had put it in the vehicle, but it was not there now. Katie glared at him.

"Ya know Nogura; I don't think it would have pained ya to remember the child's glider, being as I had to remember everything else." Before he had no chance to answer she grabbed Michaels and Leelee's hands and walked off ahead of him. Nogura was puzzled by the missing glider, but quickly secured the vehicle and caught up with Katie and the children. He was determined that they have a good time at the fair, but apparently this was not what Katie was feeling, she greeted him with the silent treatment. Nogura, was puzzled by her mood, for normally Katie found ways to make the unpleasant bearable. Her mood seemed to be infectious too, for Michael was very quiet and the little girl was completely mute as she held tightly to Katie's hand. Nogura attempted to humor Katie back into a good mood once they had entered the fair, but she would have none of it. For over an hour they seemed to wander aimlessly around the fair, without really stopping or enjoying the fair itself. By this time Katie was holding the little girl in her arms. As they entered an extremely crowded area of the fair, Nogura was about to ask Katie if she was feeling well, when, suddenly she spoke sharply to him.

"Nogura, excuse me for intruding on ya, as ya seem to be enjoying yerself so much. But do ya think I enjoy, having these two little ones' hanging on me in this heat? Ya know now, I wouldn't mind a leisurely stroll thru the fair without any children to be worrying about. Even though Leelee is small, she has gotten rather heavy walking thru these crowds. Yet, ya seem not to be bothered by that fact or the heat and the crowds at all. Not a care in the galaxy do ya have with ya."

Nogura was struck dumb by the sting of Katie's remarks. He began to sputter his answer when suddenly Katie set Leelee down and spat at him;

"Since yer the one who forgot her glider ya see to her for a change!"

With that she grabbed Michael's hand and into the crowd they disappeared. Shocked momentarily at the harshness in Katie's voice, Nogura just stared after her and Michael as they moved away. Quickly, his anger began to set in. _How dare her_! She was the one who wanted _that _child, not him and now she was calling him a _slacker?_ He began to move in the direction Katie and Michael had gone, but the crowd had seemed to have swallowed them up somehow. Had he had not known better, Nogura would have sworn his wife and son had been beamed away. He searched for Katie's bright red hair, but remembered she had worn a straw sun hat today. It covered her hair, like so many other women attending the fair today. He was about to move deeper into the crowd when he suddenly remembered the girl. Spinning around, he did not see her either, the crowd was thick around where she had last been, then suddenly the crowd broke and he saw her. Visibly shaking with fear and her eyes filled with unshed tears, she stood staring into at the direction Michael and Katie had last been. He moved to her quickly, and as he reached her, he grabbed her little hand roughly and moved once more in the direction his wife and son had disappeared.

Calmly he searched the crowds, but Katie and Michael were not to be found. As he did so, he became of more aware of the little hand clutching his, he knew he was moving too fast for the child, but he had to find Katie and Michael. He felt the child stumbling as he dragged her along, then he stopped abruptly and she crashed into his leg with a little cry escaping her mouth. As he looked down at her, he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and her free hand covering her mouth. Reluctantly he knew he would have to pick her up, and as he did so he felt the child began to shake violently. He lifted her up by her underarms, holding her at arm's length as usual. But, it was different this time, for when his eyes met hers, he understood why she felt the need to challenge him for Katie. Instinctively he felt she knew she was alone and different. And she was right, for there was no other like her in their world. Yet, Katie accepted her, loved her and more importantly wanted her. Young as the child was, she knew she was fighting for her own existence and if she had to fight him to survive she would. At that moment, he honored her for her bravery and felt his own shame at his insecurity over her.

This child he held in his arms was not afraid that Katie and Michael had suddenly disappeared, or the unknown factor of the crowd around her, it was _him_ she was afraid of. It was clearly in her eyes, _she recognized her opponent and was prepared to do battle, but like any soldier, there was an underlining fear of the enemy._ Silently he swore at himself; _what kind of man was he to have a child fear him so much? _He answered himself; a man afraid for himself. _Suddenly he realized_ _that he feared this child, just as much as she feared him. For they were both fighting for the same thing: survival, happiness and most of all the love of Katie! Even his_ own son had understood that this child was no threat to their little family before he did! Katie had enough love for them all and readily welcomed this little girl. Shamed at himself Nogura allowed himself to recall bitter memories; His personal life had been in shambles before he met Katie, the divorce and custody battle with his first wife had been beyond acrimonious. Because of the notoriety of the divorce and the parties involved his career at Starfleet was stalled. He and his son had been strangers even though they resided in the same home. He was unbearable to others and himself. For the first time in his life he felt incapable of presiding over his own destiny.

But, when Katie had entered his and Michael's lives, she brought happiness and unity. And with that, Nogura felt peace and order begin to reign once more in his life. He began to regroup and repair the damage that had been done during and after his divorce. Yes, life was going to go well for them all, the bad days were behind him. But, then Katie had brought this child into their lives, and he felt threaten by her, as if this child could _steal_ the happiness he and his son had fought so hard to win.

As he eyed her now, he knew that this child was not a threat to him. It _was he_ who was endangering his own happiness with Katie over this child. He vowed to himself then and there, that no matter what the future brought into his life with Katie, he would protect this child in his arms, just as he would his own son.

With that, he drew her closer to him and wiped the tears from her face. As he tried to pull her even closer, she brought her little arms up with her palms against his chest to keep the distance between them. Still clearly fearful of him she scrutinized his face for several moments, before the fear began to leave her face. Nogura laughed to himself and softly told her in Japanese: "All is well little one; you and I will make this peace for Katie and Michael. Hai?" She studied him for a few minutes more and then to Nogura's astonishment answered him with "Hai!" Then she let herself be pulled into him and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. She brought her head close to his neck and seemed to inhale his scent deeply. Then she simply said; "good." For as long as he lived, Nogura knew he would never forget that moment.

For several hours they roamed the street fair together with no sign of Michael and Katie. However, Nogura was not concerned, for he knew that Michael and Katie were near and that somehow Katie had maneuvered the events of the day. So he took Leelee around the sights and sounds of the fair, buying them treats to eat and drink. He laughed at the faces she made as she saw and tried new things. Her large eyes were filled with wonder as they made their way, but when they finally came to an "antique" Ferris wheel circling through the sky, Nogura thought her eyes could surely grow no larger. Finally she spoke pointing to the Ferris wheel as she did;

"Go?"

Nogura could think of no logical reason why he should not take the child for a ride on the Ferris wheel. Michael his son had been about the same age when Nogura had taken him for a ride on one of these cherished antiques. So without hesitation Nogura purchased the necessary tickets for them to ride it. Once seated, any similarities between Michael and Leelee's first ride on a Ferris wheel ended. Whereas Michael had been slightly fearful in the beginning of the ride and then at ease and secure with Nogura at his side as it progressed, Leelee showed no such hesitation. The child ooohed and ahhed at the first movement's of the giant wheel. After the initial rotation, she became louder, shrieking in delight. She started chanting "up, up, more!" She began to squirm in her seat next to him as she did so. Suddenly she was out of her seat attempting to stand up with one arm pointing up, as if reaching for the sun. Recovering from his initial shock, Nogura quickly grabbed hold of her, but she was difficult to control. She was attempting to climb higher using him as her ladder, while wiggling and shrieking in delight. She shrieked so loud into his ear, he swore he'd be deaf the rest of his life. Then one well placed little foot hit a particularly sensitive area, causing Nogura to groan out load for a brief moment. Enough! He attempted to signal the ride attendant to stop the wheel and bring them down, but they continued to go round and round. With each new rotation, Nogura renewed signaling the attendant, only to hear the attendant's loud guffaws as they passed by. Mercifully, the ride finally slowed and then stopped as the other passengers were being let off first. Leelee and Nogura where "stuck" at the top, with Leelee shrieking for "more, more." It was ten minutes before Nogura was able to stumble off the ride with Leelee in his arms. As they passed the attendant on way to the exit, Nogura shot him a look that clearly told him he would not forget this incident, or his face, the attendant turned away quickly.

"Dad! Dad!

Nogura looked around and saw Katie and Michael approaching them.

"Dad! we could hear Leelee screaming from way over there!" Michael had reached them first and he was pointing to a tree a good distance away. He was grinning at his father.

"She was really having fun, how come you let her out of her seat? Can we all go on some more rides together? Katie and I rode some already though, but I can ride them again with you."

Leelee was trying to pull herself up over his shoulder pointing at the Ferris wheel and still shrieking "more, more!" Nogura looked to his son and then Katie who had reached Michaels side. Under her wide sun hat Katie was trying hard to maintain a neutral expression, but instead looked to be losing the battle.

"Dad, can we? I think Leelee wants to go on the Ferris wheel again."

"What?" Yes, Yes, Michael. But, not the Ferris wheel, I believe I had enough of that antique and I need a moment of peace from Leelee's.…..uh, exuberance."

Katie began to laugh and at the same time reached to take Leelee from his arms. Once she had her, she spoke softly to Leelee and the child's shrieks subsided. Then Katie set her down on the ground and Leelee leaped to Michael's side and placed her hand in his. Katie did the same with Nourish hand as she steered them to a shaded bench.

"Michael, there's a refreshment stand right across the way, do ya think if I give ya some credits ya can get us all a drink?

Michael, wise beyond his years, knew Katie was seeking a moment alone with his father. He looked quickly at his father and saw none of the anger he briefly witness before he and Katie vanished into the crowd earlier in the day. Relieved he nodded his head at Katie and she handed him the credits. Leelee, still clung tightly to his hand, he glanced back at Katie who shook her head yes and then he and Leelee walked away. Katie and Nogura watched them as they crossed the dirt pathway and took a place in line, Leelee's little hand securely tucked in Michaels. Katie spoke first.

I see ya been busy makin' yerself a new friend."

"Um"

"Oh, don't be denying it. But what I don't understand is why ya let her get out of her seat. Nogura what if ya had lost ya hold on her? She was wigglin' and climbing all over ya!"

"Katie, do you believe I would intentionally let that child out of her seat?'

"Well, I …..

"Somehow, she was able to get out of the safety strap and before I knew it she was standing up in the seat. I grabbed her, but then she began to squirm and shriek as the ride progressed. My god Katie, I can't ever recall Michael shrieking in such a manner, is this how all little girls behave?"

Katie was smiling now and trying hard not to laugh at his look of dismay.

"I may not pass the hearing exam in my next Starfleet physical! What that child lacks in size she makes up for it vocally."

Katie could not contain herself and began to laugh softly even as she spoke. "Little ones do tend to shriek when they are happy Nogura. But, ya cannot compare her to Michael; at best it would be like apples and oranges. And she was so enjoying herself with ya, the two of ya needed that. I don't think I will ever get ferget the look of surprise on ya face as ya went round and round."

"Katie, that was not surprise, it was pain you saw expressed on my face!"

"Oh Nogura, now what kind of pain can one little girl have caused ya?

"I am happy that you find this so amusing Katie, but I wonder how much you'll be laughing if I were to tell you she might have damaged some vital equipment of mine."

"And what piece of _vital_ equipment would ya be carrying around here with ya at the fair?"

"I believe you have expressed a desire to have more children… "

It took a moment or two for Katie to understand what he was referring to. When understanding finally dawned on her, Nogura words were met with peals of laughter from Katie and not the sympathy he had been expecting. With tears running down her face Katie finally respond to his statement.

"Nogura, with two little ones already, I believe we have our hands full for the time being."

"That may be so Katie, but I quite enjoy our _practice_ sessions. And please correct me if I am wrong, but from your enthusiasm toward me during those times, I had believed you to be enjoying those sessions too."

Katie had turned bright red at his comments, just as he knew she would and now he was the one laughing at her.

"Oh! only the devil himself would be bringin' up such things at a fair."

"Perhaps, but you have been fore warned of my present condition."

Before Katie could comment any further Michael and Leelee approached with their drinks. Michael handed Katie and his father their drinks from the carrier the attendant at the refreshment stand had given him. Leelee lagged behind Michael, but when she came around him, Nogura could not help but smile at the sight of her. Her lips and the surrounding area of her mouth had turn a deep blue from the drink she was sipping at, she caught sight of him and smiled wide revealing her teeth and tongue to be just as blue. Katie's reaction was not as sublime.

"What in the devil is she drinking Michael?" Will ya look at her, she's turnin' blue!"

Then she reached out and pulled Leelee to her. Michael looked to Leelee and began to laugh to at the sight of her. Between laughs he answered Katie.

"It's _Andorian blue mist_." I tried to get her to have lemonade like us, but she wanted the blue stuff. She kept pointing to it and saying bleeeww, just like that. Its ok, isn't it Dad? I mean it comes off right?"

Katie had wasted no time in pulling out a wipe from her bag and it looked to Nogura as if she was literally trying to scrub off Leelee's face. Leelee was squirming to get out of her grasp and turned to Nogura for help.

"Katie, it will wear off in time, let the child be."

Katie surprised by Nogura's calm matter of fact tone, relaxed her grip on Leelee for one moment and that was all the child needed. Leelee scrambled up into Nogura's lap and with those big green eyes of hers dared Katie to pull her from his lap. Nogura seemed to warm to the situation, while Katie and Michael took a moment to adjust to the relationship developing before their eyes. Yes, they had spied on Nogura and Leelee for a good part of the day and both had witness a warming in their relationship, but neither had expected this show of trust Leelee had just placed with Nogura so easily. Katie recovered first, playfully narrowing her eyes at Leelee and wagging her finger.

"Well, is this how it's going to be now, the two of ya in cahoots?"

Confusion, crossed Leelee's face and she stared intently at Katie, trying to understand. She looked to Michael and saw his smile and then wiggled around to look at Nogura who just nodded his head slightly. Leelee looked back at Katie and nodded, and then she held out her _Andorian blue mist_ to Katie as a peace offering.

"Oh no ya don't, I have no desire to be turning blue as an Andorian and believe me missy, this is the last time ya'll be doin' so too."

With that the four of them settled in on the bench and drank their drinks. Each lost in their own thoughts for the moment and marveling at the turn of events that had brought them together to become this little family. And from all outward appearances to those passing by, they did indeed resemble a typical family of their time. It was Leelee who broke the spell when she hopped down from her perch in Nogura's lap and began tugging on his arm, asking for "more, ride."

Caught unaware by his own musing's, Nogura had slowed his gait for a moment and suddenly realized that Leelee was gently pulling him forward to her groom. He quickly scanned the guest's faces to make sure that no one had caught his lapse, for he did not wish it to appear as if he were trying to hold Leelee back. From the expressions on their faces he may as well have been invisible: all eyes were focused on his daughter and not him. Mindful of the task at hand he refocused his attention to it. However, as they passed the guests standing for a better view of his daughter, he could not help make his own observation of them.

With a sigh he noted the pew with the _losers_ grouped together. Well, they really weren't losers…. they just had not been chosen by his daughter. There had been quite a few would be beaux in Leelee's young life. The trouble was that whereas they considered themselves so, Leelee did not. Leelee had _friends._ Oh, there had been one or two that had gotten a genuine date with her and a few kisses, but she had quickly doused their fires. Katie had gone thru periods of inquietude, over Leelee's seemly lack of interest in the opposite sex. Not that Katie was trying to push Leelee out of the nest so to speak, but she was perplexed at Leelee's casual dismal of those who attempt to become more than friends. He remembered one night when Katie had come to bed upset that Leelee had _dumped_ a young man that Katie had been particularly fond of. When Katie had questioned her as to why, Leelee had informed her; _"all he wanted to do was plaster my face with slobbery kisses and see if he could get me horizontal!" _And while she did not agree with the horizontal business,Katie had attempted to inform her that not all kisses were like that and maybe the boy just needed _a little time and practice to get things right_. Leelee had shot right back at Katie; "_ok, fine you go practice with him!" _Nogura had nearly howled with laughter when Katie related the incident to him, but Katie must have sensed such a reaction from him and she hit him with a bed pillow before he could get too carried away. Thankfully, boys and Leelee had not caused him too much distress as a father.

Now as they passed the _losers_ Nogura wondered why the _slobber_ was not among them. He wondered why Katie had grouped them together or had they somehow all gravitated toward one another in their misery? Then he spotted Flynn, from Katie's own crew, his face completely unmasked with longing. He knew the man had had a soft spot for Leelee ever since she was a child and had promised Leelee _"someday you'll be my bride,"_ but Nogura had never imagined this! The man was old enough to be her father! Which reminded him of the fact that so was Leelee's future husband. Nogura felt the anger rise in him and he knew Leelee sensed it. Quickly he strove to regained control, but not before his eye was caught by the sight of his old friend Sarek of Vulcan.

Vulcan's! Not for the first time he wondered about the things that they held dearest to them. Oh, he knew they held family and tradition in the highest regard but, what about the memories of their everyday lives? How would a Vulcan father cope with the memories of his daughter on her wedding day? Would there be some form of pleasure, pride, happiness, anger, guilt or sadness? Would he permit himself to indulgence in such memories on her wedding day? Or would those if any memories have long ago been cataloged away? Never to be called forward again: unless to serve a _useful and productive_ purpose? How did one mark the passages of time in one's life without these references? Perhaps after the wedding and his life returned to some normalcy he would approach Sarek privately with his questions. Recent events in both their lives would not make that anytime soon though. However, he was fairly certain that Sarek would be aghast at the many images filtering though his mind at this time.

Leelee. Leelee: as a child, a young girl, a teenager and now a very young woman, about to be married. Images of Michael and Leelee, Katie and Leelee, himself and Leelee and the many others whose lives she had touched and those that had touched hers. So many images were here. He heard her tears of joy and sorrow. Michael's and her laughing; filling up the rooms of their home with the happy sounds of childhood. Katie, reading her a bedtime story, or exchanging _girl talk_ as Leelee matured. Leelee's little squeaky voice singing at the top of her lungs and then maturing into the angelic singing voice she possessed now. The way she snuck into his home office at night to snuggle up in his lap as he sat at his desk. Nightmares, boo boo's, first days of school and _those_ _hordes _of puppies. The sweet smells of a child after a bath and her sweetly calling him for her goodnight kiss.

Woven into these memories were the times she had tested Katie and him to their breaking points. Along with being highly intelligent, intuitive, cogent, and inquisitive she was; headstrong, defiant, obstinate and at times pugnacious. For the most part Leelee adhered to the first set of qualities, but when she allowed herself to follow the latter qualities she tried his and Katie's patience. They understood this was part of her makeup as a person, but it did not mean they willing accepted it.

Katie had so wanted a _girly girl_, but Leelee would not always willingly oblige her. Oh, she was fine with being a girl; it was the dolls, tea parties and frilly _pink_ dresses she would not abide. Katie had given Leelee doll after doll and they all had seemed to magically disappear. No matter how much they pressed her for an explanation, Leelee's answers were always evasive regarding their disappearance. That was until the day they discovered what had really happened to the dolls. And Leelee had refused to wear the pink dresses, so he and Michael took to bribing her, in order that they could surprise Katie. She did however make two concessions: she liked pretty undergarments and sleep attire. And it had been a teddy bear that Nogura himself had brought home that came closest to her having a doll. Yet even that bear had cause bedlam in their home a time or two. How he had wished at times that; dolls, pink dresses and teddy bears had been the least of their worries concerning Leelee.

She went thru stages of wanting to be one form of alien life or another. Once tinting her skin a different color right before a major family outing. Katie had been furious and he and Michael had had to hide their laughter for days as Katie attempted to wash the tint from her skin daily. She picked up languages very quickly. As a child, she would surprise those around her by suddenly speaking their language. Leading to more than one embarrassing moment when aliens were involved, for they suspected her of spying on them for him. Once her gift was understood, many became quite cautious around her.

She was taunted by some of her schoolmates at school. Mostly by other little girls, who had quickly learned her vulnerabilities. They did not understand her uniqueness and like so many other adolescents before them in time, they attempted to bully her. Katie and he tried to guide her thru this with the old adage of turning the other cheek and it worked for a time. But, when pushed too hard and for too long, Leelee found her own ways of retribution against those who tormented her. He and Katie had been called to the administrator's office on more than one occasion; sometimes to be met by a shamed faced Leelee, but more often than not by an angry and defiant Leelee. Eventually, she wore her tormentors out and she made friends with others. Others who were not necessarily the friends that Katie and he would have chosen for her. But, like they had with Michael, they knew she would have to learn true friendship on her own. And for the most part whether her friends were young or old, she had done a fine job, which was only evident by the presence of some many here on her wedding day.

Regarding these friendships, there had been only one incident equal to the day Leelee told them who she planned to marry. It had been just as stressful and as heart wrenching. Their com unit had beeped at 2:30 a.m. and a Starfleet M.P. informed him that Leelee was in the brig! The brig or jail, however one chose to refer to it, it was all the same. Leelee association with a group of friends had led her to commit a crime. _His _daughter was a common criminal! He and Katie had been at a loss as to why she would have committed such an act. He especially, for in one foolish adolescent moment, Leelee had thrown away all the hard work and training necessary to be considered for officer training at Starfleet Academy. When they brought her home he managed to control himself long enough to speak with her alone in his office. But, after that early morning discussion, he was still so infuriated that he dared not let himself speak to her again. His anger was so great, that he could hardly contain it to speak with Katie and Michael on day to day matters. At Starfleet he barricaded himself in his office, seething inwardly at those around him eager to bring up Leelee's fall from grace. He was consumed with the heavy burden of shame Leelee had brought to them all. In his darkest thoughts he delegated her once more to being Katie's daughter, not his. In order to avoid Leelee, he left early in the morning and did not return home until late at night. He continued this pattern for days.

It had finally taken outside intervention, from an unlikely source to shed new light onto the situation. Somehow he had been able to work his way thru the darkness of that time and find forgiveness for his daughter. Should she ever come to regret her choice in a mate, he hoped that one day she would have that same type of forgiveness for him and the unintentional role he had played in her choice.

Suddenly he realized that they had stopped. They were now before the altar and the groom had made his way down the few steps and was waiting patiently to the side. For one brief moment and for the first time in his life, Nogura forgot what was expected of him. He looked down at Leelee who was smiling up at him and then he quickly gazed across the aisle to Katie, who thru her tears smiled and nodded back at him. He sparred one quick glance at the groom and then refocused his attention back to Leelee. She was still smiling up at him and her large eyes shone brightly through the light veil. As if in slow motion he turned to face her and gently lifted the veil from her face. He pulled her closer to him and then bent his head down to her and placed his mouth very close to her ear and spoke softly in Japanese;

"You will _never_ win the debate of wearing such a tiny swimsuit with him either my daughter."

A small gasp and then a soft snort of laughter escaped Leelee's lips, and Nogura knew he had eased the tension for her and himself. He had little time left and now he must tell her what he should have earlier.

"Listen to me little one; I was wrong, so very wrong, for not wanting you so long ago. For trying to deny you a home, a place and time to belong to and a family's love. Though not of my flesh you have become_ my daughter_ just as Michael and the twins are my sons. As they will always be my _musuko's_, you will always be my _musume,_ little one. It does not matter, that you did not carry my name, because it would have made little difference as to how I feel. I tell you this now, so that you understand that it is not just the title you hear but the emotion that belongs with it. It has been a privileged and honor to raise you into the young woman you are today. You have brought great happiness into mine and your mother's lives. You have honored our home and our family and I hope you will remember this wherever you travel and wherever you call home. _Ai shi teru musume_."

Silent tears ran down Leelee's face as she listened to his words. She knew Nogura loved her but until today he had never voiced such emotion to her. It was not his way. Oh, he had shown her in so many other ways, but never had he voiced it. She too had so little time, but she attempted to answer him back;

"Oh, _otokooya_ it is you who have honored….."

"Ssh, he is waiting _musume_."

Gently he kissed her forehead, stepped back from her and performed a traditional Japanese bow. Honored, Leelee returned the bow, she had so long ago learned from him. Nogura then turned toward the groom, to greet him with the customary greeting. Leelee watched the two of them as they did so. Then her attention focused on her future mate and back to Nogura one last time. At Nogura's questioning gaze, she nodded her head slightly and softy whispered;

"_Hai_"

Then her she extended her hand out to her groom and the future they would face together.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wedding…..epilogue

Nogura rolled over in bed, his arms instinctively searching for Katie. It took him a moment or two before he realized that Katie was not in bed with him. He opened his eyes and there in the predawn darkness he spotted Katie's silhouette by the floor to ceiling window in their bedroom. She stood perfectly still, her arms were folded across her chest and she was looking up into the star filled sky. Thru the years of their marriage, she had often done this when she was restless or had troubles on her mind. But, this time he knew it was Leelee she was thinking about.

Silently he rose from their bed and padded over to her. From behind he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, and then he lightly kissed the nape of her neck. A small sigh escaped her lips, but she did not turn to face him. Instead she leaned back into his embrace and rested her head against his chest. They stayed like that for a few moments longer before Nogura broke the silence.

"Katie, were you able to get any sleep?"

"I tried. I truly did, but as tired as I am, it just would not come to me."

"Soon you will have been up for over twenty fours without sleep, you need rest Katie."

"I know, I know. It's just I can't help thinkin' about the events of today…."

"Katie, it was a beautiful wedding and everyone said so. Except for that one minor incident before the ceremony everything went as planned. This worrying is needless."

"Yes. Yes, I know it was a grand weddin' wasn't it? And our girl looked so beautiful and so in love with him. But, I just can't help worryin' about… Well about….."

Katie had let her sentence drift off. Nogura, moved his hands to her shoulders and turned her to face him now.

"About what Katie?"

Katie had bent her head down and was now staring down at the floor between them. She started to speak and then stopped again. Nogura reached under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his gaze. Katie tried again.

"You don't think he…?"

She turned her gaze away from his. Nogura was puzzled for Katie seemed nervous to speak. Determined to find out what was troubling her, he once more reached down and directed her gaze back to him and then softly he spoke once more;

"It is late Katie and we both need the rest, tell me what is wrong."

"Nogura, ya don't think he left her sittin' under the apple tree all alone tonight do ya?"

Dumbfounded, Nogura could only stare down at Katie for he had no idea what she was speaking of. He wondered if the lack of sleep had somehow muddled her thoughts. But, he knew Katie had gone many times without enough sleep and her thoughts and actions had always been unimpaired.

"What? Katie, what are you speaking of?"

The room was beginning to fill with new light from the breaking dawn. Nogura could make out Katie's features more clearly now and it was clear she was struggling with her thoughts and words. Finally she blurted out what she wanted to say:

"I mean…., Oh, Nogura! I mean ya don't think he left her alone on their weddin' night do ya? Do ya think they did the dirty deed?"

Nogura, was speechless. Whether or not his daughter and her new husband were having sex, was not what he had expected Katie to say. And it surely was not a subject he wished to discuss concerning them. Of course he'd thought about it and had even tried to use it to his advantage in his argument with Leelee as to why she should not marry him. But, now that the marriage had indeed taken place, it was not a subject he wished to discuss further. She was his daughter after all. But, Katie was looking at him anxiously and he knew she needed some kind of answer.

"My god Katie, did you see how he was looking at her during the ceremony and at the reception later? It was quite clear that he's not made of stone."

What he did not add was that the group he had privately nicknamed the _loser's_ were also looking at Leelee in the same way too.

"That's not an answer Nogura and ya know it. He's been lookin' at her like that for months and too my knowledge has never done more than kiss her."

"Katie, I do not know what kind of answer you wish me to give you. As with any male and female, nature will take its course if it is meant too and in this case I believe it is meant to be."

"Nogura, I don't mean to be upsettin' ya, it's just that I want our girl to be happy in all aspects of her marriage. And that includes the pleasure of the flesh too. I just don't want anythin' to go wrong for her. Ya don't think anythin' is wrong do ya?"

"No, if something were wrong, Leelee would have contacted us hours ago. Katie you are worrying yourself needlessly and you won't know until Leelee herself tells you. This conversation is not one that I care to expound on and furthermore, no man wants to think of his daughter in those terms. Now, let's go back to bed and get some rest."

"Yer, right, we won't know the truth of it until she tells me. But, I might as well stay up now, Liam and Henry will be up soon."

"No, you're going back to bed and get some rest. My father will see to them this morning."

"Nogura, they're a handful and your father spoils them rotten, just as he did Michael and Leelee."

"Yes, and someday when we have grandchildren, we'll do the same. He will manage. Come Katie."

Katie, was too tired to argue further and she moved to the bed and got in. Nogura closed the drapery to block the morning sun and then joined her in their bed. Gently he pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel himself beginning to drift off to sleep, when Katie's whisper pulled him back awake.

"Nogura are ya still awake?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have a confession to make to ya."

"I absolve you of all your sins Katie, now go to sleep."

He kissed the top of her head and in return she jabbed him sharply in his side with her elbow. If he wasn't fully awake before, he was now. Knowing that she had his full attention now, Katie continued.

"I did somethin' to give Leelee a fightin' chance."

"Continue."

"I made sure Leelee's phaser was fully charged, so to speak."

Nogura knew Katie was speaking metaphorically and she had not given their daughter a phaser to take on her honeymoon.

"And you did this by what means?"

"Well, ya know that nightgown ya asked me not to finish, once ya found out who it was for?"

Inwardly Nogura groaned, for he knew very well which nightgown Katie was referring to. A few weeks before the wedding he had come home to find Katie in her sewing room, working with a faceless hologram figurine. The hologram was attired in what could only be described as a scrap of lace. A very beautiful and revealing lace, but a very thin scrap of material nevertheless. Thinking Katie was sewing it for herself Nogura suddenly felt very aroused by it and closed the door behind him, startling Katie. Quickly he closed the distance between them and took Katie in his arms, giving her a very ardent kiss. Breathless, Katie had pulled away from him. _"Nogura, I am happy to see ya too darlin', but I got to get this done now. I am just doin' the finishin' touches and we'll have time for this later." _ But, Nogura was not willing to be put off: _"Katie, I have seen it now and quite truthfully even without you wearing it, it has achieved its goal."_ Katie pulled back from him and was now looking up at him with a broad smile. _"Don't be silly Nogura, it's not for me. I am makin' it for Leelee's weddin' night. _Turning her attention downward at Nogura's pants Katie continued;_ and I am most pleased indeed to see that it has achieved its goal."_

Horrified and feeling somewhat shamed at this information, Nogura could not speak for a full moment and then he found his voice: _"Leelee? Katie, you intend for our daughter to wear, this scrap of material for her wedding night?_ _She might as well be naked_._"_ Bemused Katie looked at her flustered husband: _"Well, Nogura that is the eventual goal is it not?"_ Nogura was both puzzled and angered that Katie seemed so amused by this. _"Katie, why don't you just put her on top of a volcano and offer her up as a sacrificial virgin to some ancient pagan god? You will not put Leelee in such a gown!"_ As Nogura's anger seeped thru his words, Katie own ire became aroused. _"Jayzus, Mary and Joseph, Nogura! And just what would ya have me dressin' her in, Doctor Dentons? It seems to me that the man might welcome a little jump start to his engine! Leelee has underwear tinier and skimpier than this and sooner or later, he goin' to get an eyeful of them too!"_

Those last words were too much for Nogura. He went over to Katie's programmer and pushed a few buttons and the hologram disappeared. Then he removed the tape and tossed it into the recycler, sending it to a million atoms. Silently Katie watched him do so, but as he moved toward the doorway, Katie could not remain silent: _"I can always make another Nogura." _Nogura already feeling remorse for what he had done, felt anger rising in him again; _"I am well aware of that Katie. When you do so, please make something decent, befitting a young woman and not some kind of whore." _ He had barely cleared the doorway, before Katie's slipper bounced off the wall of the hallway he was now making his way thru. Behind him he could hear Katie's voice coming from the room; _"Ya liked it well enough when ya thought I'd be the one playin' the whore!" _The tension between them lasted for a few days after and eventually they did make up, but not before Nogura had extracted a promise from Katie that she would not put Leelee in _that _gown on her wedding night.

Now as they lay here in their own bed, Katie had just spoken of breaking that promise.

"Katie you gave…."

"In a way it's not the same gown Nogura. Knownin' that you would be unhappy, I made a few design changes to it. Not quite as revealin', but enough to make a man wonder. Well, at least I hope so." Nogura please don't be angry."

He said nothing for a few moments, laying there with Katie securely in his arms. Then he released a deep sigh and finally spoke.

"No, I am not angry Katie. I know you meant well. But, as a father it is difficult to come to terms that one's daughter is now a wife and along with the title comes all that is associated with it. I never would have assumed that I would have such difficulty with it. But, that is neither here nor there now, Leelee is a married woman now and I will have to learn how to adjust to that now."

"Oh, Nogura, we both will have to darlin'."

"Umm, yes. Katie the sun is up and we need rest. Sleep now."

Katie picked her head up from his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Do ya think we could contact her later today, just to make sure she's ok?"

"No. How would you have felt if your mother called you on your honeymoon? We need to give them their due Katie. Sleep is what is needed now."

Nogura pulled her back down into his embrace. He drifted off to sleep quickly, focusing on this woman in his arms that he loved so much. For Katie sleep did not come as easy, she lay awake and listened to the rhythmic beating of her husband's heart beneath her ear for a long period of time thinking of their daughter and praying for her happiness.

Warm. Oh, she felt so wonderfully warm. She knew she never wanted to leave this warmth. But the deep sleep she had been relishing the warmth in was beginning to leave her now. She was doing her best to resist the call to consciousness but the battle was becoming futile. She tried to burrow down deeper into the warmth, but then suddenly became wide awake. She remembered why she was so warm.

A husband, she had a husband! Sleeping right next to her or it would best be described as wrapped around her. Yes, that was definitely an arm wrapped around her waist and a leg thrown over hers. Still she kept her eyes closed and as she lay there quietly she could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathe against her slender back. Slowly now she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the beautiful night gown her mother had made her in a heap across the floor. In horror she stared at it as she remembered what had transpired last night between her and her new husband. Horror not directed at him but at herself for the undeniably shameful way she had behaved. She felt embarrassment wash over her and wondered how she would ever be able to face him. She tried to push thoughts of last night away, but the images were to strong in her mind;

_She had been somewhat nervous and a little frightened, which she sensed amused him somewhat. For it had been just a few months ago she had all but begged him to practically take her in the dirt of some forgotten planet and he had refused, which had brought angry tears to her eyes. But, now they were married and he was oh so willing. He sensed her nervousness and had given great care to easing her mind. His kisses began sweet and gentle and his hands were ever so soft on her. The kisses then deepened and she welcomed them, in fact she eagerly instigated it so. Then it seemed as if a small flame had been lit deep inside her and she slowly began to burn, and he was the cause. His hands were suddenly everywhere and everywhere they touched left a trail of fire on her. He teased her with tender nips and kisses at her ears, throat and breasts, returning again and again to thrill her lips and mouth with deeper kisses that left her breathless. Her own desires began to overwhelm her and she in returned kissed and touched his body at will. She was amazed and fascinated by his reactions to her._

_All too soon she felt helpless within the fire that consumed her and simply let him take command of her body. Somewhere along the way her gown had come off of her and they were pressed together naked. She heard moaning as if someone was in pain nearby, then she realized it was she who was making those noises. She tried to silence herself, but she felt powerless under his touch to do so. She wanted, but she did not understand or know what she wanted. Her moans turned to pleading, pleading for what she did not know. And still she burned. She felt as if madness was descending upon her and surely it must be for she began to call his name and then she pulled his hair so hard that strands of it where in her hands. When she began to whimper and cry, he soothed her with gentle words and then mercifully gave her release. A release so powerful, that she knew immediately this had been what she had wanted from him, her husband. She felt as if a millions stars were raining down upon her and as each one kissed her skin it touched off a sensation of euphoria such as she had never known._

_Then he moved to cover her body with his own. The swiftness of their joining surprised and caused her a fleeting moment of discomforted. Then he began to move deep within her, showering her with more kisses, just as the stars a few moments ago had. She began to feel the heat rekindle itself in her body, seeking its own release once again. Only it was different this time, now she could feel the heat of her new husband's body along with hers. She heard his ragged breaths near her ear, along with her own. When his fingers touched her face, she felt surely together they would ignite into spontaneous combustion. Together they moved with each other as one, letting the fire build between them. When she could no longer stand it, she called his name again and again. But, still he did not give her what she sought. Then she pulled his hair again and she swore she heard him chuckle at her. Oh, it was so unfair, for now that she knew what she was seeking he would not give it to her. She nipped at him! It was not a big nip, but it was sharp enough to get his attention. There was no answering chuckle this time; instead he emitted a low growl at her. At last he gave her what she sought, not once but twice more and then he found his own release. Exhausted they lay entwined together until sleep found them. Together they had awoken during the night and repeated their earlier joining with the same flame of desire driving them forward._

Oh, what was wrong with her, she had bitten him! And the noises she had made and oh…..pulling at his hair. Why hadn't anyone told her that she would be overwhelmed with the madness of desire? He must think he married some kind of animal. Thank god it had been dark, not that that would make much difference to him. But, at least she had probably been spared his look of disgust when she was moaning like a wounded animal. Oh, he's probably repulsed by me!

"Leelee?"

As she felt him shift his position she closed her eyes tight. When he said her name again she could feel his breath on her face. She reached for the sheet and attempted to pull it up around her face, but he was quicker and held it in place. Slowly he pulled her over on her back and she had no choice but to open her eyes. As she opened them and looked into his handsome face and she read puzzlement.

"Leelee?"

"Ummm?"

"I do not understand, there is no reason for you to feel shame. What has transpired between us last night is what is natural between a husband and his wife."

Damn! She forgot; he could sense her feelings just as she could his. And now she sensed his amusement at her predicament. She blushed a deep crimson as she attempted to answer him.

"I um, well I thought that maybe you…..It was just so new and overwhelming and I …..

"Leelee, I am most pleased to have a wife whose passions match those of my own."

A small smile lit Leelee's face now, just as he had hoped his words would do. She closed her eyes again to savor this moment and gather her thoughts. The moment was short lived as his next statement caused her eyes to fly open.

"However, I must confess that I would never have considered you to have such a predilection for biting."

In a nervous rush, she attempted to answer him.

"Oh! I don't know why I did that and I am so ashamed of myself. I hope you don't think that…..."

Before she could continue his mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply. Leelee once again felt the spark begin to ignite the fire within her and she struggled to pull away from him in order to catch her breath. But his lips held firm and his tongue probed deeper into her mouth; when she thought she would faint from the lack of air he suddenly pulled away from her. Wide eyed and panting for air, she looked up into his handsome face as he stared intently into her eyes and spoke.

"My wife, I am not chastising you. Passion between mates takes place in many forms and I believed your little bite to be just that, an expression of your passion for me. And as this is the one area in my life in which I am permitted to allow my passion free rein too, I give you fair warning that my passion for you knows no bounds. Furthermore, it is my intention to explore and make use of those passions quite often."

Pleased and relieved by his words of assurance, Leelee momentarily thought of Katie and how pleased she would be to assuage her of her worries regarding her husband. Then she reached for her new husband, whom everyone warned her would leave her wanting for what he would never give her in a marriage bed. If the words he had just spoken to her and his actions of last night were any indication of how neglected she was to be in her marriage, then Leelee knew she would have no regrets in wanting and fighting for the right to call Spock of Vulcan her husband.


End file.
